In an indoor positioning system, the location of a wireless device such as a mobile user terminal can be determined with respect to a location network comprising multiple anchor radios. These anchors are wireless nodes whose locations are known a priori, typically being recorded in a location database which can be queried to look up the location of a node. The anchor nodes thus act as reference nodes for location. Measurements are taken of the signals transmitted between the mobile device and a plurality of anchor nodes (typically RF signals), for instance the RSSI (receiver signal strength indicator), ToA (time of arrival) and/or AoA (angle of arrival) of the respective signal. Given such a measurement from three or more nodes, the location of the mobile terminal may then be determined relative to the location network using techniques such as trilateration, multilateration, triangulation, and/or a fingerprint based technique (comparing the current measurements to a “fingerprint” of previously sampled measurements taken at known locations throughout the environment). Given the relative location of the mobile terminal and the known locations of the anchor nodes, this in turn allows the location of the mobile device to be determined in more absolute terms, e.g. relative to the globe or a map or floorplan.
As well as indoor positioning, other types of positioning system are also known, such as GPS or other satellite-based positioning systems in which a network of satellites act as the reference nodes. Given signal measurements from a plurality of satellites and knowledge of those satellites' positions, the location of the mobile device may be determined based on similar principles.
The determination of the device's location may be performed according to a “device-centric” approach or a “network-centric” approach. According to a device centric approach, each reference node emits a respective signal which may be referred to as a beacon or beaconing signal. The mobile device takes measurements of signals it receives from the anchor nodes, obtains the locations of those nodes from the location server, and performs the calculation to determine its own location at the mobile device itself. According to a network-centric approach on the other hand, the anchor nodes are used to take measurements of signals received from the mobile device, and an element of the network such as the location server performs the calculation to determine the mobile device's location. Hybrid or “assisted” approaches are also possible, e.g. where the mobile device takes the raw measurements but forwards them to the location server to calculate its location.
One application of a positioning system is to automatically provide a wireless mobile device with access to control of a utility such as a lighting system, on condition that the mobile device is found to be located in a particular spatial region or zone associated with the lighting or other utility. For instance, access to control of the lighting in a room may be provided to a wireless user device on condition that the device is found to be located within that room and requests access. Once a wireless user device has been located and determined to be within a valid region, control access is provided to that device via a lighting control network. Other examples of location based services or functionality include indoor navigation, location-based advertising, service alerts or provision of other location-related information, user tracking, asset tracking, or taking payment of road tolls or other location dependent payments.